


Feeling Under The Weather

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Set in the modern-era, coronavirus times, Therese tries not to panic when she finds Rindy unwell.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 33





	Feeling Under The Weather

“Let’s put your toys back,” Therese told Rindy, picking up a few primary color wooden blocks off the floor to dump them inside a large, woven toy chest.

“We didn’t finish building our tower yet,” Rindy said, piling the remaining blocks together with her hands. She sniffled, sounding all congested, which alarmed her second mother. 

“Still have a stuffy nose?” Therese asked her, reaching a hand out to cover the four-year-old’s forehead. It was fairly warm. Therese hoped for no fever. Carol would be arriving home from work soon. She volunteered late shifts at a nursing home and would usually be back around her daughter’s bedtime.

“Can I get a drink of water?” Rindy whined.

“Yes.” Therese leaned over and kissed her. She then moved quickly to gather up the rest of the wooden building blocks, plastic horse figurines, and Barbie Club House dolls.

Therese filled Rindy a tall glass of cold, filtered water from the pitcher in the fridge. Just as she handed the drink down to her, the back door in the kitchen swung open, revealing Carol, in her lilac scrubs and hot pink Crocs.

“Hello, my lovelies,” she greeted them warmly, setting her Arctic lunch box and a couple of Manila folders down on the coffee table. Spreading one arm out, Rindy dutifully walked towards her to give her a hug. Carol held Rindy close to her, noticing how her baby pink Ariel Mermaid pajama top clung to the back of her skin with sweat. She could hear Rindy sniffling for some air. ”Uh oh—is my little girl sick?”

“I felt her forehead,” Therese explained. “She’s a bit warm. Not sure if she’s running a fever.”

Carol felt Rindy let go of her to drink more water. 

“How was work?”

“Terrible. We’re out of face masks and somebody tried stealing my gloves as I was leaving the building!”

“People have no respect.””

Therese walked over and kissed Carol on the lips. Holding her by the waist, she peered down at Rindy, who was looking back up at her.

“Let’s get you to bed.”

Both Carol and Therese took turns pampering Rindy in bed. Giving her a small dose of children’s medicine and laying out her favorite stuffed animals, Therese playfully wiggled Rindy’s bare toes with her fingers, while Carol began to sing the piggy song.

_“This piggy went to the market!  
This piggy stayed home...  
This piggy had roast beef...  
This piggy had none.  
And this little piggy, cried, “wee wee!” all  
the way home!”_

Rindy was ticklish and was giggling how both Therese and Carol were holding up all her ten toes with their thumbs and forefingers.

“No more,” Rindy laughed hysterically, “No more of them!”

“No more piggies,” Carol agreed with her.

“We love you, Rindy,” Therese added. “Good night.”


End file.
